Fourth of July With the Cullens
by LiveLaughLoveDreamHopeSmile
Summary: I know it's past Fourth of July but this one shot is for InsaneParamoreFan! Emmett is always stirring trouble, but this Fourth of July he get's Bella and Alice in on his pranks! This can only mean one thing: Chaos Bella/Edward Fluff at end. VAMPIRE


**Okay, this a present to my bestie! Yay! I've had this done for months! =)!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Happy Fourth of July!" I burst through the doors. Edward was the first to greet me.

"Happy Fourth of July, love." He wrapped an arm around my waist. I smiled as we walked to everyone else in the living room.

"Are you ready?" Em asked seriously.

"I'm always ready," I mimicked his tone.

"Good, because I need your help." He smiled and motioned me over. Edward held me back and whispered in my ear. "Be careful," I pecked his cheek and skipped over to the overly large vampire Teddy bear.

I hummed Eminem Lose Yourself, as Emmett sang Gummy Bears. I smiled as my poor sparkly mind reading vampire boyfriend glared at him. And Jasper fidgeted sensing our emotions. Alice just smiled and nodded. Alice was in on our plan, smart pixie.

"Firework time!" Em boomed.

"I want to help!" I bounced in my seat.

Edward gave me a stern look, "Bella, you could get seriously hurt. We all know how clumsy you are." I patted his cheek and followed Emmett. Outside he had lined fireworks up in rows of threes. Alice came after us with a fire extinguisher. "Just in case I don't see what happens."

I smiled thanks and set it down. "Where's the watermelon?" I asked in code.

"On the table," Em winked.

"Hey, guys!" I called. Everyone ran outside with their vampire speed. Cold arms encircled me. "Yes,"

"Watch this," I laughed.

Em lit one rocket and it exploded in the sky. Everyone 'oh' and 'awed'. He did the same to the same to the rest until the last one. He looked at me and smiled. I winked and bounced. He lit this one, but it wasn't aimed for he sky. It was aimed for the watermelon! Thanks Annoying Orange! It hit the watermelon and it went everywhere. Lucky, for Alice she already ran in the house.

"Emmett," Esme scolded, but he couldn't take her seriously covered in watermelon. He laughed and slipped on the contents. He fell, which caused me to break down into hysterics. He slipped his way over to me, and picked me up into a hug.

"We did it!" he boomed.

"Bella you helped?" Edward asked with a small smile.

Yes," I laughed when Em put me back on my feet.

X.X

We were watching a movie, I don't know which one. My mind was racing about Part 2 of 'Bella and Emmett's Special Bond Pranks' or BAESBP. I didn't come up with he name. I currently was in the kitchen making myself some popcorn when En walked in and tossed me silly string! I smiled, I freaking love silly string! When the popcorn beeped Em and I walked back. I pop the cap off, and shook it. None of our victims cared to turn around. I smiled and pressed the button. And pink and green silly string went everywhere. And did I mention it stains?

"Bella!" Pink and green covered Jasper shook his head. Emmett pulled me behind him and aimed the can at everyone.

"No touchy my partner!" He said.

"Emmett," Esme scolded...again.  
>After we cleaned the silly string, we were sitting on opposite sides of the room. Little did they know we already planned most of this with Alice.<br>I pretended to have a 'human moment', and met Alice in the bathroom. She handed me Febreeze and smiled. She was going to cut the power and Em and I was going to spray Febreeze everywhere. I stayed in the bathroom until he power went out. I faked a scream, and ran out. I pressed the button and slatted everywhere I ran.

"What is that smell?" Emmett played along.

"Febreeze," Edward answered.

Then suddenly I got it in my mouth. "Ew, Ew, Ew," I gagged and ran blindly to a sink.**(A/N Seriously, that shits nasty!)** I spat the taste out repeatedly and the power went on. Edward was by my side in a second.

"Are you okay?" he rubbed my back.

"Yeah," I couched and rinsed my mouth out.

"Shit, Bells!" Emmett worried.  
>The taste was out of my mouth, "It's out I'm okay,"<p>

Esme came and grabbed the cans. She threw them away, and turned back to us. "We separate you two and you somehow pulled this off!"  
>Alice giggled and secretly gave Em a high five. But, was caught by Carslie. "Alice?" he gasped.<p>

"Yes," she smiled.  
>Esme nodded her head, "She had to be in it! She saw the whole plan work out!"<p>

I finally laughed, and was slowly joined by Emmett and Alice. I slipped down to the floor and felt the cool tile on my face. Tears were streaming down my face, which made Em laugh even harder. Jasper slowly cracked feeling our emotions and laughed with us. Rosalie glared at her husband, but had a small smile on her face. Carsile shook his head and walked away, probably going to his study. Esme soon followed, then Rose. Edward stared at all four of us. "Are you sure you haven't gone insane?" he asked after our laughing died down.

"See, Edward I already lost my sanity when I started dating this vampire." Edward gave me a small smile and lifted me onto my feet. I put my arms around his neck as his went around my waist.  
>"I love you," he leaned closer.<p>

"I love you, too." I closed the distance.

X.X

**Not my bets, I wish it could have been better, but this was on my iPod and that's not the best way to write a story! Anyways, ****Happy Birthday InsaneParamoreFan (Bailee)!**

**I hope this adds a little smile to your day! I love you my bestie!**


End file.
